Prom Queen and Queen
by ablurofthestars
Summary: It's prom time at Mckinley high.


Santana stares longingly at a random prom king and queen poster hanging on the wall in the main hallway. Prom was in about a week, posters with the candidates were lining the walls in every hallway. You couldn't escape them. One couple had just dropped out of the running yesterday, which meant there was a spot open for grabs. Secretly she wanted this for her and Brittany. Every time she saw one of the posters, she became jealous. And what hurt the most is that she knew Brittany and her were better than all of these couples, but they wouldn't win. There weren't all couples running, but let's face it most people who ran for queen wanted to be with their king. And Santana wanted to be with her queen. But most of all, she wants that moment when everyone is looking at them, to make Brittany feel special, and most of all to show off her beautiful girlfriend. It took her a long time to get to this point. To be able to accept who she is and not care what people thought about her. She was with the woman of her dreams, someone who was her best friend and her lover. When they walked down the halls hand in hand, the looks and the talks didn't matter. Santana was so god damn proud to call Brittany her own. "Whatcha looking at?" Brittany said while sneaking up behind Santana. Brittany had her arms wrapped around her waist, leaning in to softly peck her cheek. Santana was frightened at first, but hearing Brittany's voice relived her and she smiled.

"Just a stupid poster with nominees for prom king and queen, it's nothing" Santana said, trying to make it seem like she didn't care. Brittany may not understand some things, but she knew Santana. This obviously meant something to her, she could tell in her voice. Brittany began thinking about how difficult it has been for Santana to come out of the closet, and an opportunity like this would make Santana feel like the queen she really is.

"You know, I was thinking about running for prom king. But I would need a queen." Brittany explained, hinting for Santana to run with her. Santana got the hint, but she knew they wouldn't have a chance, being a lesbian and all. And she knew how crushed Brittany would be if they lost. The last thing she wanted was for her to get hurt. She knew that her girlfriend was too sweet to see the evil in people, so she always made sure to look out for her. People so innocent and loving can get hurt the most in this harsh and cruel world. Santana knew she would have to tell her the truth of why they couldn't run, she deserved the truth. So she turned around to face Brittany.

"Brit, I know you want this. But let's face it we won't win. I know we are the best couple, but we're two girls together not a girl and a boy." Santana hated this. She hated how they were always treated differently. They were a normal couple. They held hands, kissed, went on dates, everything. They were in love. Santana began to think about how last week she and Brit got in trouble with Principal Figgins for sharing a small kiss, literally a peck in the hallway. But she saw people make out all the time in the halls. Why didn't people complain about them? It was such a double standard, and it just wasn't fair. Being gay or being different in general is really hard, but being with Brittany made it all worth it.

"Here's the deal, the prom is next week. I'm going to put my name in for king, and hopefully you'll put your name on the ballot for queen. You never know unless you try. I think we are really adorable. I know we are really adorable. And all the guys will probably vote for us because it's totally hot when we make-out." Brittany assured while reaching out and grabbing Santana's hand, squeezing it to comfort Santana. Santana couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Brittany was so adorable. And maybe she was right. But even if she wasn't, Santana refused to let her down. She would do anything to give Brittany everything she wanted.

"Okay, I'll do it." Brittany smiled, entwining her fingers with her girlfriend's. Their eyes locked for a moment. Everything felt right, like they were the only people standing in the hallway, in that moment nothing else mattered. Santana knew Brittany wanted this. And she wanted this for Brittany. No one was going to take this from her baby girl. No one.


End file.
